The Key To Your Heart
by ravengirlxx
Summary: Raven is Beast Boy's best friend; Terra is his girlfriend. They all go to highschool, and highschool changes you. It makes you different; makes you leave your self. Can Beast Boy stay down-to-earth? Or is highschool just too much?
1. It's Not Right

Chapter 1: It's Not Right

"Pleeeeeeeassssse?"

"No! Now shoo!"

"Why won't you go the 'Tofu Festival' with me?" Beast Boy was begging Raven to go with him to the tofu festival at his favorite restaurant. She of course didn't want to go for obvious reasons.

"Why don't you invite your lame girlfriend, Terra?" Raven asked him coldly still not looking up from her book. She had been reading the book for school, but got bored of it and decided to read one of her own.

"She's not lame! And why do you hate her so much?" Raven had always disliked Terra since they first met in the 8th grade. She had been a new student and Beast Boy had had a huge crush on her. Of course he told his best friend, Raven, about how he felt. She was all he would talk about; everything he thought about was her.

So one day, Raven and Beast Boy were going to go to see a movie; well that was the plan. Beast Boy had decided to invite Terra to go with them because they had become friends. Raven obviously didn't know until they got to the theatre, but by then it was too late.

Beast Boy knew Raven didn't like Terra for unknown reasons. Also, she didn't like to converse with people outside of her small group of friends which consisted of: Richard (Dick) Grayson, Victor Stone, and Kori Anders. So inviting someone she didn't know nor like without telling her was a bad idea.

Although Beast Boy was able to keep Raven from leaving, things only got worse.

Terra decided that she wanted to sit next to Beast Boy and got in the middle of him and Raven. Raven let it slide, but what she did next wasn't ignorable.

As they were walking out of the theatre, Terra linked arms with Beast Boy and moved Raven out of the way. Raven had had enough so she spilt them apart then pushed Terra down. She then proceeded to walk out of theatre.

Ever since then it's been 3 years of rivalry and hatred.  
*present time*

"She's not right for you. And I have always disliked her." Raven said, still not looking up from her book.

"Whatever. But I don't want to invite Terra because I want to hangout with you instead."

"Yeah, sure. Let me guess, Terra has other plans and you didn't want to make her feel guilty." Raven retorted. Ever since the beginning of high school, he had been shifting more and more towards Terra until the 11th grade when they finally started dating.

This highly upset Raven. 1) Because she doesn't like her 2) because she makes Beast Boy neglect his friend time for her and 3) Because Raven didn't like to share. Beast Boy was her friend first, he was her bestfriend first, and he didn't need another best friend.

"Well, that's a... Coincidence. Enough about Terra, why won't you just go with me?" Raven's accusation had been correct. He did want to spend time with her, but if Terra didn't have to go to her grandmother's house, he would have taken her instead.

"Because I'm just back up. I'm not your go to person when you hear about things. First you tell Terra, then if you see me, you'll tell me. It used to be that you wouldn't tell anyone until you told me." Raven said in her monotone. She had finally decided to look up at him. Beast Boy was stunned; he had never thought about that.

"But you know you're still my best friend, right?" Beast Boy asked her. They would always be best friends; ever since they were three years old when they first met.

"I may be your best friend, but she she's your girlfriend. She can persuade you to ditch me and the others; and you're too naive to see it!" Raven exclaimed as she stood up from her seat on the couch. She walked over to the front door and opened it. Then she walked out of Beast Boy's house.

A/N: Okay, I know grasping the concept is difficult, so let me explain. Everything about them is the same except their past. But everything in their past is the same except they've known each other longer and they have identities. But the way they became a team of superheroes is the same. Also, they live in separate houses, but Titans Tower is still their headquarters. It's a difficult concept, I know, it'll be clearer in future chapters.


	2. Are You Stupid or Just Stupid?

Chapter 2: Are Stupid or Are You Just Stupid

Raven walked into the doors of Jump City High and from now until 3:00, her name would be Rachael Roth. She was dressed in a pair of bootcut jeans and a navy blue tank top. She also layered a black, lace cardigan that came down 3/4 of her arms.

She wore a pair a of navy blue flats to match her outfit. Her hair was the same as usual and her gem on her mind's eye chakra was still visible. She was considered the schools 'Gothic Darling' because she dressed in dark clothes, but the teachers all thought she was an innocent doll because of her lack of socialization. Well, she wasn't exactly "Innocent", but the teachers dot need to know that.

"Friend Rachael! The room of lunch is serving the 'loafed meat' today! Oh, I am just feeling glorious at this exciting news! I must be off to class, bye friend!" Kori Anders had just ran up to Rachael and squealed about her excitement than ran off to class. She was too happy it seemed like.

Rachael just ignored her and started to head to class. Her first class was biology, but the teacher never was there anyway. She was always in the teachers lounge doing whatever trusting the kids in the class to do what they were told.

This first class she had with Beast Boy, and that one enemy. She figured that this wouldn't be the time to talk some sense into Beast Boy; mainly because he was constantly talking to Terra.

'Stupid Markov! Hogging my friend!' Rachael thought to herself. As she was lost in thought, she walked right into Ms. Markov herself.

"Watch it you stupid, emo, freak!" Terra yelled as she stood up. She then stormed into the classroom.  
-8-8-

"You're in my seat!" Terra yelled at Rachael. She had sat down while Terra was still talking to one of her stupid friends. Since there wasn't ever a teacher, they sat wherever they wanted.

"It's not you're seat, nor is it mine. I am allowed to sit wherever I want." Rachael responded. She knew that Beast Boy had already claimed the spot next to her and she had planned to keep Terra away.

"Not if my hands have something to say!" Terra yelled. By now everyone was watching this fight, at least that's what Terra was trying to make it.

Terra rose her fists into a fighting position, but she wasn't going to use hand-to-hand combat and Rachael knew that.

"Terra! Public!" As Rachael calmly said those two words, Terra realized that she was about to use her powers in public without her identity being covered. She backed up and put her arms down, just as she did that, Mr. Logan himself had just came bak from wherever he had gone.

As soon as he saw how upset Terra looked, he ran over towards her and asked her if she was okay.

Everyone had gone back to what they were doing by now, but Raven was still distracted by the couple next to her. She wasn't "jealous" per say, she just didn't like how she was his main priority.

After about five minutes they were done talking and Beast Boy came and sat down in his seat next to Rachael. Terra went to sit next to one of her friends, but not before she gave a Rachael a death glare.

Beast Boy didn't say anything, just started writing on his name on his paper: Gar Logan.

"I decided that since I have nothing else to do, that I'll go with you to the tofu festival." Rachael told him.

"Well, you see... Terra's grandmother is actually going to the doctor, so she doesn't need her to come over. So since she was free, I'll just take her instead."

"Didn't you say that you asked me because you wanted to hang out with me?" Rachael questioned Gar. That was what he had said, but that didn't mean it was true.

"Well you were so...hesitant, and I didn't want to make you-"

"Save it! I didn't really want to go anyway! I just thought I wouldn't let you go there and have a bad time. I hate tofu, what else did you think I was going to go for?" Rachael snapped. She had had a feeling that she was just the back up girl, she was just testing him.

Gar was shocked; he hadn't even considered her feelings. He didn't think she would even care. It's his girlfriend, what does she expect them to do?

"I didn't think you would actually care."

"Of course not, no one ever thinks I care! I'm just the goth, emo girl with no social life! But I'm not goth nor emo, I just like dark colors! And I do care. It does hurt me that you did what you just did. I have feelings, next time...consider them." Rachael retorted. She was obviously and highly upset. And Gar, he was dumbfounded. He knew she had feelings; what was she talking about? But before he could ask her, she was gone.

"What the...where did she go?" Gar asked as he looked around the classroom; she wasn't even in the room. Where did she go?

A/N: I hope this chapter made sense. It'll all make sense and come together eventually. And you'll learn about their pasts in the future; piece by piece.


	3. Are You Sure?

Chapter 3: Are You Sure?

Raven walked up to her front door and fumbled around with the keys. She was just really upset. Her talk with Beast Boy had been on Friday and she hadn't talked to him since then. It was Sunday now and that meant they would have to talk tomorrow.

As soon as she closed the front door she felt her phone ring in her pocket. She pulled out her iPhone and looked at the caller I.D.

It was Beast Boy, probably trying to apologize for Friday. She answered and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rae, what's up?"

"What do you need?" Raven asked not so friendly.

"Well, how was your day?"

"Cut to the chase! What do you want?" Raven hissed. She already knew what he wanted, but she didn't have time for 20 questions.

"I just umm... wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings and wanted to make it up to you." Beast Boy said softly. Raven didn't like fighting with her friends, so she thought for a moment.

"Hmm... make it up to me? Well, I was chosen for an annual poetry speaking. I was one of the three runner ups and they chose me. I'll be speaking Tuesday night at 7:00 at the theatre downtown. I'll reserve 4 seats if you promise to come."

"Can Terra come?"

"Hahaha, no. See you there?"

"I'll be there."

"You promise?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And Raven, I'm sorry." With that, Beast Boy hung up the phone. Raven was excited that he was going to come to one of the most important things in her life. It was something to celebrate; with all of her friends.

-8-8-

Finally, the day was here. Two days is a long time to wait when you're this excited. Raven was backstage about to go on stage. She had everything planned out.

First she would introduce herself; then as she introduced her friends they would each stand up as the audience applauded them.

"You ready kid?" The backstage manager asked her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She was obviously nervous. But seeing all of her friends in the audience would help calm her nerves.

"Ready as I'll ever be." And with that, Raven walked out onto the stage with her paper in hand and a faint smile on her face. Her navy blue, ankle length dress flowed gently as she gracefully walked across the stage. Her shoes; two inch, open toed heels were nearly silent as she moved. She stopped at the podium and adjusted the microphone to her height.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rachael Roth and I am very honored to be here with you all this evening. I would also like to recognize my four truly great friends who have encouraged me dearly. Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Victor Stone, and last but not least, the one who supported me the most, Garfield Logan." Everyone turned to look at the reserved seat where Garfield was supposed to be sitting. But he wasn't there. Raven felt the pain and sadness bubble up inside of her, but she had to stay composed for her poetry speaking.

"Well, it looks like he will be a tad late. Without further ado, I present to you, 'Together Forever'

'I know who you are  
You are my light  
You are my soul

You're my way out of darkness  
You're my way out of this hole

As I lie here and think  
About you and me  
About us together and how it cannot be

Together forever is just a myth  
Because if you die, who do you die with?

As long as I am enclosed in this shell  
Nothing shall pass by me  
I will always know the real you

Together forever is always the truth  
Whether or not, it will never be me and you'

*Monday Night*

Beast Boy's phone rang just as he was about to get into his bed. He answered not really looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun. What's up?" Terra asked in her prep girl tone.

"Hey, do you need something?" Beast Boy asked her. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Well, tomorrow night at 7, I have a very important conference meeting and they said I could bring one guest, so I want to bring you."

"I actually have to go to Raven's poetry reading tomorrow night so I can't." Beast Boy had made a promise to Raven that he intended to keep.

"Come on baby, you're not going to pass up one of the most important events of my life for one of your little friends are you?" Now that Terra knew he was going to Raven's poetry reading, she really wanted him to come. She wanted him as far away from her as possible.

"Well this is important to Raven too." Beast Boy knew if he missed this poetry reading Raven would never forgive him.

"But baby. You have to come, I need you there." She didn't really need him there; she could honestly care less.

"I guess Raven will understand, she's pretty understanding."

"Okay, see you there, dress formal."  
Terra then hung up the phone while leaving a very regretful Beast Boy on the other end.

'Rae's gonna kill me!' Beast Boy thought to himself as he crawled in to bed.

"Aww screw it, I'm goin to bed!" He said aloud then began the cycle of snoring and dreaming.

*Present Time*

"Thank you, thank you." Raven said as she bowed on the stage. The audience was applauding loudly and multiple standing ovations were given.

Raven then walked off of the stage the opposite way she had come on. The tears were welding up in her eyes and she needed a quick escape home. The others knew that she would be upset, but didn't leave so it wouldn't seem awkward.

Raven ran though the doors of the theatre and flew home forgetting about identity and everything. Nothing else mattered besides the fact that Beast Boy had broken his promise.

-8-8-

"Umm Terra, I think I'm going to go call Rae and make sure she knows what's up." Beast Boy told Terra as he walked with her linked to his arm in a place where he felt he clearly didn't belong. He felt guilty for not being at Raven's poetry reading but, she would understand. Wouldn't she?

Beast Boy walked over by the side of the front door to the office and took out his phone and dialed Raven's number.

-8-8-

Raven was crying and quietly sobbing on her bed. She was just about to get up ad fix some tea when her phone rang. She didn't feel like talking but if it was one of her friends checking on her after the incident; she didn't want then to worry.

She grabbed her phone off of her dresser and looked at the caller I.D. Beast Boy. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. Usually at a time like this, she would use him as a shoulder to cry on. But this time, he was the problem.

-8-8-

"MY GOD RAE! Answer the phone!" Beast Boy quietly yelled to himself. He had called her five times and she hadn't answered any of them.

He had had enough so he decided he would text Terra he was going to check on Raven.

-8-8-

Raven had finally drifted off to sleep when she heard her doorbell.

Sleepily, she got up and opened the door to reveal Beast Boy standing in the rain desperate for a warm blanket.

"Come in." Raven said in a shaky voice. He was here to apologize; to make it all better. This time though; gaining Raven's forgiveness would not be easy, if he can gain it at all.

"Just take a seat there." Raven softly said as she pointed to a couch on the opposite side of her living room. She took a seat on the other side of the room and just sat and sniffed.

"Look Rae, I'm so sorry. Terr-"

"Save it. I don't want an apology. Every time you apologize it's not sincere."

"I am sincere. Terra just really needed me to go to an important event tonight. She told me yesterday and she needed me."

"She didn't need you there. And I told you about my event on Sunday afternoon. My plan was in order first. You said you wouldn't miss it for the world but apparently you would miss it for Terra." Raven retorted. She was really on the verge of tears but didn't want to let it show.

"What's your problem with her? She's my girlfriend, what do you expect?" Beast Boy hissed.

"This has gone on long enough," Raven also hissed. She stood up faced her back towards Beast Boy.  
"She doesn't love you; she doesn't even like you."

"Oh really? How would you know that?" Beast Boy asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Because she told me!" Raven screamed as she turned around to face Beast Boy, tears streaming down her face and falling silently to the floor. Her fists were tightly clenched as she spoke. "Remember that day we were walking down the hallway when you decided to go to the bathroom? So while I was waiting, Terra walked up to me and said 'If you want Gar you can have him in a few weeks. I'm dumping him when Aqualad gets back from Atlantis.' then she just walked away!" Beast Boy just sat there; stunned at this newfound information he was hearing. But then he started to say something shocking.

"Y-y-you LIAR!" Beast Boy screamed as he stood up. He wouldn't dare think that Terra would ever say that.

"What?!" Raven questioned him shocked at what he had just said.

"You keep causing drama and being a nuisance to our relationship! What can't you just be happy for me?!"

"How can I be happy for you when in a couple of days your heart is going to be broken?" Raven retorted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Terra had really changed him for the bad.

"You're just upset because you don't like Terra! From now on, don't talk to me until you can learn to accept someone else's happiness!" Beast Boy screamed at Raven. Raven was taken aback by this unexpected response.

Beast Boy shook his head then opened the door; walked out and slammed it behind him.

A/N: Okay, I know BB seems out of character, but that's what highschool can do to you. I hope that this isn't happening to fast. I want the story to come together gradually. This seems to be a weekly thing, so I'll probably have the next one out no later than Saturday. I don't know how many chapters total I am going to do because I'm still working on 'Faith'.  
Just stay tuned.


	4. Common Denominator

Chapter 4:

**Raven's POV**

School; why do I have to go? I am dreading meeting face to face with someone who is so upset with me. I'll try to talk to him; to make things right, but he'll just shun me away. All of this over Terra; she's not even worth it to be honest.

I walk into the building and go straight to my locker. I open it to find a note.

_Stop messing with my boyfriend and trying to sabotage our relationship! You're just jealous! DON'T let it happen again or you'll hear from my girls!'_

I fold the note back up and stuff it my pocket. I debated on showing it to Beast Boy, but he would just think I was framing her. So, I just head to Biology and hope that I can stay as far and secluded from the two of them as possible.

-8-8-

**Third Person POV**

Raven stepped into the classroom and hastily made her way towards the back of the room. Terra and Beast Boy were of course in the front sitting together and talking. The sight of it all made her sick; why was he so naive?

She bent over to get out her agenda, when she looked up she saw Terra standing in front of her desk.

"Did you get my note?" Terra evilly asked as she smirked. Raven thought back to the note she received, but didn't feel the least bit threatened.

"Yes, I did." Raven answered matter of factly. She just stared up at the blond menace which made Terra enraged.

"Well, do you understand?" Terra asked through clenched teeth. She didn't like Raven's lack of fear towards her threat.

Raven only nodded her head hoping a lack of communication would make her go away.

"If I were you, I'd be scared. Stop messing with my boyfriend! Go get your own!" Terra began to yell drawing the attention of her classmates. Beast Boy turned and saw what was transpiring. He walked over in an attempt to stop this before it really got started.

"What's going on here?" Beast Boy asked impatiently as he stood next to his girlfriend. He glared at Raven and then looked back at his furious girlfriend.

"She put a threat in my locker telling me to stop "sabotaging" you. Here, read it." Raven explained as she pulled out the note and handed it to him. He read over it and then looked up at Terra.

"Did you really put this in her locker?" Terra knew this was going to happen so she had come up with a story before she even wrote the note.

"No. She's lying. She wrote the note and is trying to make _me _look bad! I simply came over here to ask her why she looked so troubled and she starting talking about how she wanted us broken up."

"WHAT?! That is a lie and you know it!" Raven shouted as she stood up; her chair flying back as she arose.

"NO IT'S NOT! There she goes again trying to get us separated. What's your problem?" Terra lied. Beast Boy looked back and fourth at Raven and Terra trying to decide who was lying.

"First you try and tell me all this shit about how Terra doesn't like me, then you try and frame her? Terra's right, go get your own boyfriend!" Beast Boy retorted as he threw the note on the ground. He then stormed out the classroom with Terra following close behind.

The whole class continued to stare at Raven as she just stood there in shock. Finally she spoke. "What are all of you staring at?" She yelled and then ran out of the room to the girls bathroom.

"Why is this happening? Why is this happening to me? Why can't he just see it?" Raven choked out in sobs. She bent over the sink and let the tears run. This was why she had to wear a security ring, to control her powers. They all wore one, even Terra. Although it didn't seem like it worked.

A girl that was about in the tenth grade came out of the stall. She awkwardly washed her hands and then decided to comfort Raven.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The girl asked softly as she walked a little closer to Raven.

"Him." Raven answered.

"Boyfriends, I tell ya. Can't live with them, but you can't stand living without them." The girl said shaking her head. Raven turned to face the girl. She was about her height and had long brown hair. She had blue eyes despite her hair. She wore top with one sleeve that had full length sleeve and one without a sleeve. Her shorts barely covered her bottom. Honestly, Raven thought she looked like a whore who had had many boyfriends. The make-up didn't help either. So many shades of eye shadow, eye liner, and blush made it hard to tell that she was really in high school.

"Not boyfriend; beast friend. He _was_ my best friend until his girlfriend started lying to him." Raven explained as she got a paper towel to wipe away the excess tears.

"Ohh. Who's the girl?" She asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Raven questioned her suspiciously.

"I can tell you're a junior and I know a lot of juniors. I was think of Terra Markov, but there are so many sluts in the eleventh grade, I wanted to be sure." Raven looked at her wide-eyed. She was definitely unaware of her extreme hypocrisy, but the fact that she knew about Terra made Raven a little more comfortable.

"Wow, you guessed right. I can tell you're a tenth grader, but what's your relationship with Terra anyway?" The girl thought for a moment then spoke.

"My last boyfriend was a junior and she stole him away. That was a year ago when _she_ was a tenth grader. He left me for her and I've hated her ever since." The girl explained as she leaned on the sink. Raven thought over her response and figured that she was telling the truth. Terra could and would do something like that. "What's your name?"

"Rachael Roth. You?"

"Melanie Jones. Just your average American name." Melanie responded. She reached out her hand to Raven. "Friends?"

"As long as you keep hating Terra, then yes." Raven shook her hand and they both giggled slightly.

"And don't worry, we'll get your friend back. You've just got to know how to work a guy into believing you over his stupid girlfriend." Melanie assured her as she held the door open for her new found friend. They both walked down the hall still chatting.

"Hmm, we'll be in touch." Raven told her as she stopped at her locker.

"See ya around." Melanie happily said as she waved while she turned into the tenth grade hallway.

Raven though about what had just happened and thought about what Melanie meant by 'how to work a guy'. But she had no time to think about it because the bell rang just then. The halls flooded with students and Raven wanted a quick escape before she ran into the dreaded ones again.

A/N: I honestly don't want to end the chapter here, but I must. Just to clear it up, Melanie _is not_ like a spy for Terra and she isn't evil. She's just a normal, slutty tenth grader. Haha. But I'm glad I got this out before next weekend, you guys kinda waited a while for it so I'm sorry. I hope y'all liked it and remember to review. Or I'll beat you with a stuffed Robin, just like Starfire did when you didn't review! Toodles for now!

~ravengirlxx


	5. Hate Is A Strong Word

One week. One long, painful, awkward week.

Raven hadn't spoken to Beast Boy in a week and neither did he. He didn't give her the time of day. He would walk right past her and not even notice her. No looks, no glares, not even quick glance. Nothing.

This hurt more then yelling and screaming. He was ignoring her for not forgiving him. But she had the right not to. He betrayed her trust not only once, but twice. Screaming and yelling and cursing, what she supposed to think? That this is was friends do?

She sat in her Study Skills class in which she usually just read rather than studied. She tried reading today, and even listening to music, but she couldn't help but over hear Terra and Beast Boy's conversation.

"I don't think you be talking about her, Gar." Terra whispered to him. He was surprised at her suggestion.

"What? Why would you care? It's not like you like her." He questioned, confused. Terra shook her head and smiled sympathetically at her boyfriend.

"I don't care that you don't like her, I just don't think that she should be the only thing on your mind." Beast Boy cocked his head to the side eyeing his girlfriend. She shook her head again. "For this past week, you keep talking about something that has to do with her. You're either complaining about your fight with her or talking about how you wish she'd just forgive you and be your friend again." Raven blushes as she heard that. She glad to know that she was on his mind equally as much as he was on hers.

"I'm not always talking about her." Beast Boy whined. Terra looked dissatisfied with his denial.

"It's starting to annoy me. If you're so mad with her, then why are you always talking about her and wishing you had the guts to tell her sorry?" Terra kept interrogating him.

"It's not me that doesn't have the guys to say sorry. It's the fact that she keeps bitching about every mistake I make!"

Ouch. That hurt. Raven Raven winced as she thought about those last few words. Beast Boy was totally being irrational. She had the right to be upset with him neglecting is friends in such. Apart of her wanted to suck it up and tell him sorry and go back to being normal, but her pride would never let her do that. She wanted him to tell her sorry. He was the one being the jerk and instigating all of the fights. Raven felt somewhat guilty for eavesdropping, but they were talking to loud.

She heard shuffling of feet and the voices started to fade only to come back and get stronger. They were coming towards her aisle so she covered her face with her book and pretended not to notice their conversation.

"Why does it even matter? Just because I think about her not being my friend anymore doesn't mean anything." He continued to argue. He involuntarily walked into the aisle as he scanned the shelves for the research book her needed.

"It does matter. It's starting get really irritating! I mean, you say-"

"Shh." Beast Boy stopped her babbling and softly sniffed the air. The subtle scent of vanilla and lavender filled his senses. "We need to go. Now." He ordered as he drug Terra by the wrist and pulled her out if the library. Raven smirked at that. He was a little too late because she had already heard their whole conversation and that was enough information.

-8-8-

"She heard us."

"Who? Heard what?" Terra questioned her panicking boyfriend as he paced back and forth in the hall right outside of the library doors.

"The conversation! She heard about the apology and the wanting to be friends again and the me thinking about her a lot. She heard all of it. She's gonna kill me for calling her a bitch." He explained. He placed his palm on his forehead and took a few deep breaths.

"Well, if you would stop thinking about her and just concentrate on your GIRLFRIEND, you'd be fine!"

"It's not that simple, Terra." He told her as he turned away from her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"What do you mean 'it's not that simple'? Just get over her!"

Beast Boy turned to her, on the edge of tears. "I mean that I don't want to get over her. I want to be her friend and I honestly don't even know how any of this happened."

Terra cocked her to the side in question.

"You don't get it. Once you're best friends with someone for most of your life, 'getting over them' isn't the easiest thing to do." He slumped to the floor. "What am I gonna do?" he asked to no one.

"Well, you-" Terra began but her phone rang before she could finish. She took a glance at the caller ID and smiled, but that smile quickly faded and was replaced by a frown.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked as he looked up to see her troubled look. She put her finger to her lips and told him to 'shh'.

"Hello?" She said dreadfully.

"Hey baby, what's up?" The person in the other line spoke.

"Umm...just in study hall hanging with the girls." She lied. Beast Boy looked as if he was about to question this, so she again put her finger to her lips.

"Well, I'm coming home tonight and I can't wait to see you." They said excitedly. Terra closed her eyes tightly as she listened to the rest of what the person had to say. Finally, the call was over and she clicked the phone off.

"Who was that? And why did they call you baby? And why did you lie and say you were 'hanging with your girls' instead of saying you were with me? And lastly, why was it a guy?" He asked each question with a growing desire to get the answer to the previous one.

"A friend. Because they're my friend. Because I felt like it. Because it was guy." She answered plainly. She continued scrolling through her phone pretending to look for something important. Her whole attitude had suddenly changed. Just a second ago she was all preppy, now she was just 'what-ever-I-don't-like-you'. "How did you hear that conversation anyway?"

"Ahem." He replied while softly smiling. He pointed to his ears. "Remember what BB stands for?"

"Whatever, Gar. Just don't eavesdrop on my calls!" She demanded as she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't 'eavesdropping'. I can't help it. If you don't want me to hear, you shouldn't have been so close to me." He corrected. She waved him off and put her phone away. "And you never answered my question. Err, questions." He got up and faced her which made Terra very nervous. She wasn't intimidated by his height or anything, she was nervous that if he found out that Raven's "theories" we're correct, he'd run back to her. Not that she was going to stay with him much longer anyway, but she couldn't give Raven that kind of satisfaction.

"Yes I did. And who I talk to is none of your business!" She denied as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Well, those answers weren't enough. Why does it matter? Are you hiding something?" Beast Boy asked. Not accusing her of anything, he hadn't even risen his voice. He was just curious.

"No! Now lets deal with your issues." She lied trying to change the subject.

"Right now, this is my issue. Tell me what's going on. I promise I won't get mad at you, baby." He started to beg. He lightly gripped her shoulders and smiled a warm, comforting smile. She sighed and looked at the ground torn on whether she should wait or just tell him now.

"It's nothing." She sighed and turned away pretending to be too pressured.

"That's fine, I believe you." He reassured her. This wasn't helping her feelings. Now she wasn't sure if she was even doing the right thing, but her and Aqualad were so happy together. No Ravens to mess it up. "Ugh, the bell." Beast Boy groaned. The doors to the library flew open let through a slue of teenagers ready to go home.

"Yes Kori, if you go to the waffle restaurant on Tuesday, you'll get one for free." Raven reassured her friend as they opened the front doors of the library. She squealed with delight at her friends answer.

"Oh this is DELIGHTFUL! We can now go indulge the fluffy waffles of goodness!" She shrieked. She intwined her fingers with her friend's and rushed through the doors song with everyone else.

Once they reached the outside of the doors, Starfire noticed her two friends and drug Raven over to them.

"Shit." Beast Boy said under his breath as Starfire came over. He and Terra continued to stand and try their hardest to look normal as if nothing had happened.

"Friends, Rachael and I are going to the indulge in the waffles of goodness. Would you like to partake in our visit to such a lovely place?" Starfire asked as she merrily clasped her hands together. Beast Boy and Terra exchanged looks.

"I don't know Kori, we're not really in the mood for waffles right now." Beast Boy lied. As he did, he kept his eyes off of Raven, but she wasn't trying to at all. She just stared as if this wasn't going to be the awkwardest hour and a half outing ever.

"Oh but I insist you come. Do you not agree, friend Rachael?" Starfire turned to Raven with a glisten in her eyes. Raven felt nervous although she hid it well. She didn't want to go anywhere besides home. Alone.

"I guess...it's not my choice." She conjured up luckily without stuttering.

"Well, I guess I am a bit hungry." Terra told an eager Starfire. She looked up at her boyfriend who wasn't the least bit thrilled with her agreement. Starfire squealed and grabbed Raven and Beast Boy's hand with Beast Boy dragging Terra along.

-8-8-

They all sat there in silence, waiting for the waitress to bring out the drinks they had ordered. Finally, Terra broke the silence.

"So, how's everybody been doin'?" She asked from across the table. She and Beast Boy were of course sitting on one booth while Raven shared with Starfire.

"Oh, everything is going well. Friends Terra and Gar, how is your relationship going?" Raven stiffened at the those words while Terra tensed up.

"Good." Beast Boy reassured his Tamaranean friend oblivious to the truth. Starfire turned to Raven and opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Friend Rachael, how are you and Gar doing? Are you still the best of friends?" She asked curiously. The whole table fell completely silent and no one spoke.

"Wow. It's like you can almost feel the awkward." Terra finally added in giving a smirk at her terribly unfunny joke. She earned a nudge from her boyfriend for her remark.

"Umm, we're good. Just some things have happened and we're just trying to sort it out." Beast Boy finally answered her question. The whole while he was staring at his violate haired college as she uncomfortably stared down at the table.

"What are these things?" Starfire kept pushing. She wanted answers, she didn't like to be out of the loop.

"Just..." Beast Boy began, but couldn't think of a valid excuse that would keep his friend from amazing more questions.

"Just some girl stuff." Terra added quickly. "Rachael been having some girl problems with her emotions and she doesn't really want to deal with any boy drama."

"Yeah, that's it." Raven agreed as she sent a death glare towards the blonde. How dare she tell Starfire she was having "girl problems"? Then she would never stop insisting that her and Raven have a chat about boys and female hormones.

"Okay. I just like to know that my friends are okay." Starfire explained as she accepted the excuse.

They ate their lunch in silence with a few chit chats here and there in which Starfire began every time.

"So how is the food?" Starfire asked. She was a never ending cycle of questions, concerns, and happiness.

"It's great Kori. Hey Rachael?" Terra called. Raven looked up from her plate and scowled at her enemy. "How are your waffles?"

"They're good." She answered and offered at light smile just so Starfire wouldn't suspect anything.

"Finally, you're happy with something." She said under her breath nastily. She wasn't trying to hide it all and Starfire noticed this comment.

"Friend Terra, what do you mean?" She asked cluelessly. Raven and Beast Boy also gave Terra questioning looks with a hint 'shut-up-stupid'.

"I mean, she's always upset and not happy about something in her life. She's always bitching about every little thing. Even Gar agrees, he said it himself." she explained. Starfire still didn't really get what was going on, but sensed that there was something going on between the three of them. Beast Boy just stared at Terra, as did Raven. But Raven's gaze soon snapped over to the boy she had once called her best friend, her mouth slightly ajar. She felt something warm creeping into her eyes and her face started to get hot with anger and sadness.

"Kori, that was a most enjoyable waffle buffet," Raven began to thank her friend as she motioned for her to get of her seat. Kori did so, but didn't understand why. " But I need to leave. I'll pay you back tomorrow at school."

"But friend, wait!" Kori called after her, but she had already left the restaurant. "Garfield Logan, you have to the serious explaining. Now!" Starfire turned to her two remaining friends with a look of confusion and anger.

"Umm..well, Terra said something that she shouldn't have." Beast Boy started to explain vaguely as he turned to Terra. "What was that all about?"

"Well, you did say she was bitching and complaining. You said some other things that you should be glad I didn't bring up." She crossed her arms over and chest and looked satisfied with her explanation.

"Friend Terra, hat else did Garfield say?" Starfire asked suspiciously. Beast Boy glared at Terra trying to make sure she wouldn't say anything. She pretended not to notice his glare and go ahead with the explanation.

"Well, in Tuesday, Gar called her an ungrateful whore and that he hadn't done anything wrong and that she was overreacting. Then yesterday, he said that he missed her more than anything and wanted to be her friend more than he wanted me."

"I did not!" Beast Boy tried to deny, but Starfire would have none of it. She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Friend Garfield, I cannot believe you have called Raven the whore of ungratefulness. Now I understand why she said she hated you!" Starfire hissed. She was so upset, she didn't even bother to try and hide her identity. She grabbed her jacket and dramatically swung herself around and stormed out of the restaurant. Beast Boy just sat there, dumbfounded.

"She h-hates me? She hates me? Oh my God, she hates me." He took it all and could feel the tears start to form in his eyes. He was mad at her and all but, he never thought that it had effected her so badly.

"Well, now we can finally be a normal couple. Without that stupid witch getting in the way!" Terra snapped as a smirk crept across her face. This was the best thing that had happened to her in that whole week. She figured Beast Boy just forget about her just like everyone else.

"What?" Beast Boy turned to her, shocked at what he had just heard escape her mouth.

"You can forget about her. She hates you and she's not gonna talk to you anymore. Just concentrate on our relationship for now."

"You don't understand at all, do you?" He asked rhetorically eyeing her with great annoyance. "I may be mad at her, but I would never hate her. I could never forget her, she was my best friend and now she hates me all because I made her feel so badly. And what do you mean concentrate on our relationship 'for now'?" Terra turned away not knowing an excuse that could possibly make sense in her current situation.

"I mean, before she comes back and ruins it all again." She said quickly in an attempted to get him back to bashing her nemesis. Beast Boy shook his head and stood up.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you! I'm about to have breakdown over here and all you can think about is 'us'! That's not the problem here!" He then turned and followed the same path out just as his two peers had done just moments before.

-8-8-

A/N: Terra's so selfish!

Anyway, I hope y'all likey likey. I worked kinda hard on this and again, I'm sorry being such and ass and taking 3 FLUCKING WEEKS TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! (I hope it was worth it!)

The next chapter'll be out sooner than this one, I promise. ;)

((winky winky face is scary XD))


	6. Is it Okay Now?

Raven sat in her room doing nothing but crying and watching television. She didn't feel like doing anything else. Starfire had called her an hour before and told her about Beast Boy calling her "the whore of ungratefulness". She couldn't believe that all of this was because of Terra.

'Why won't he just believe me? Why does he think I'd lie to him about all of this?' Raven thought to herself as a few more tears wiggled their way down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Raven heard a knock on her door. She was on the couch, so she didn't have far to move. Hopefully it would be Starfire, Robin, Cyborg or anyone else that wasn't Beast Boy or Terra.

She opened the door disappointed.

"Go away." She said as clearly as she could and closed it. It had been Beast Boy. Why would he come over to her house after what had transpired only two hours before? Had he stopped to consider how she'd like this?

"Come on Rae." He whined through the door. Raven didn't answer. "I didn't mean those things, not the bad parts at least."

No answer.

"Rae? Raven? Seriously, this isn't funny. I can't apologize if you don't cooperate."

Still no answer.

"I'm not going to argue with you. If you truly hate me, and I mean despise me, then could _you_ tell me that, not Kori?" Beast Boy had run out of things to say and if she didn't answer the door now, they'd probably be foes forever. To Beast Boy's relief, the door opened to reveal a very agitated Raven with tears still stinging her eyes.

"She told you that?" She asked half shocked and half regretful. She didn't really hate him, right? She didn't even know, but she certainly didn't need someone else blabbing it for her. She was just caught up in rage when she told Starfire that.

"Yeah, after the whole ungrateful thing." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Look, I don't hate you. I could NEVER hate you. Even if you hate me, I just want to make things right before we part our ways."

Raven gave a small smile and shook her head sympathetically. "Garfield Mark Logan, what makes you think that what comes out of

mouth is the exact truth?" Beast Boy looked up at her surprised at first, then smiled and relaxed.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked hopefully

"Well, I'm still very upset with you and I really don't to see you for a week, but no, I don't hate you."

"What did I do that made you so upset then?" He asked cluelessly. Raven turned around and walked away from the door leaving it open for him to come inside. She took a seat on her couch while he just stood in front of her after closing the door. "Well?"

"You know very well what you did." She answered vaguely.

"Yeah, but you said you were very upset with me. What made you that upset?"

"Well for starters, you don't believe me when I say that your girlfriend is cheating on you. Then you totally just throw my trust down a well by ditching my poetry reading I spent months preparing." She explained,

irritated.

"Why ya got to bring up old stuff? Didn't I apologize for _all_ of that?" Beast Boy asked raising his voice slightly. She just can't get over the simplest things.

"Yeah, and you totally ignored me for a week and talked about me behind my back with with your stupid, slutty girlfriend!" She yelled in his face. How dare he do such a thing then act like he doesn't even remember about it?

"Well, that's why I'm here to apologize for that if you'd let me! I was just really angry with you and I didn't mean to call you those things." He said. Raven crossed her arms and turned her back towards him.

"Then why did you?" She said with obvious hurt in her voice.

"I told you, I was angry. But then, all I could think about was how much I missed you. Did Star tell you about that?"

"No. I wish she would have, then I wouldn't have to talk to you about it." She said coldly.

"Can you be cooperative here? I want to make it right so my conscious can relax." He said getting agitated himself.

"Fine, whatever. Explain yourself or whatever." She waved him off then turned to face him.

"Well, today before school was over, I over heard Terra talking to some guy on the phone. I asked her about it and she kept trying to change the subject. What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have time for girl advice. You already know _exactly_ who that call was from. _You_ just don't want to believe it." She stated.

"Believe what?" He asked cluelessly. "I know who it was?"

"Oh my goodness, it was Aqualad!" Raven slightly yelled. He can be so slow sometimes.

"Oh not this again." He groaned. "Let's not talk about that right now. I came here to apologize. So, I'm sorry for all those terrible things I said about you. You're like my sister and I don't want to loose you. I can't stand seeing you cry and it hurts even more to know that it's my fault." He explained. "You don't have to forgive me now, but just know, I love you and I mean that. No matter who I marry, date or whatever. No matter how it seems that I hate you, I don't." He finished with a warm smile.

"Oh." Was all Raven could say. It was all she knew to say. A new set of fresh tears were forming in her eyes as she took in everything he had just told her. Why couldn't he just be consistent?

"Just...I'm sorry." He said once more after hearing her simple answer.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want your heart to be broken because I know you love Terra more than anything and-and I didn't want you to feel so betrayed. I-I just assumed y-you trusted me." She barely got out through choked sobs. She was still facing Beast Boy with her arms crossed while the tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Don't cry." Was all he could say. He just walked over and gave her a hug. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but he didn't know what else to do. So he went ahead anyway.

She started to break down in his arms, forgetting how upset she was with him. "This is all my f-fault. I-if I had j-just kept m-my mouth shut." She again choked out.

"No, it's not. It's just as much mine as it is yours." He reassured her in a comforting manner. "Let's not talk about the past, alright?" He felt a small nod against his chest and accepted her approval.

-8-8-

"OMG! HE CALLED YOU AN UNGRATEFUL WHORE?" Melanie screeched in surprise. "I'm gonna totally kick this guys ass!"

Raven shook her head and took another sip of tea. She and Melanie had exchanged numbers and would just usually talk about how much of a nuisance Terra is. Or how upset Raven was about this whole situation.

"But he apologized and said he loved me like a sister. He's do wish washy. Can't he make up his mind?"

"Well, he's a guy so... But does he know about Terra cheating on him with Garth?" Melanie asked intrigued.

"No, but he's starting to get some hints. They were on the phone earlier today. She was being suspect and Gar was completely clueless." It sickened her to even think about it. He was going to get his heart shattered to pieces in a matter of days and he couldn't even accept it.

"So what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Probably wait for Terra to destroy his self confidence." She answered dryly. She didn't even know if she'd feel bad for him after hurting her so much. She told him and told him, but he just wouldn't listen.

"Shit, my mom's coming up stairs and I'm supposed to be grounded. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." And with that, they both hung up their phones. Raven decided it had been a long day and just went ahead to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-8-8-

"You what?" Terra screamed in Beast Boy's face. He had come over to tell her about his talk with Raven and she didn't like one bit of it. "I can't believe you did that! You told you loved her like a sister and she hates you!"

"No she doesn't. She said she could never hate me just like I could never hate her."

"But why? Why would you do it though? You're supposed to be mad at her!" She again screamed in his face. Beast Boy was somewhat surprised by her anger towards the subject. He hadn't expected such a negative reaction.

"Because she's my friend and I don't like seeing her hurt."

"Well I don't like it, not one bit. You shouldn't be so stupid, Gar. She's just trying to break us up, but I'm NOT gonna let that happen!" Terra exclaimed as she thought about the possibility of Raven doing so.

"Look, she said she'll think about it and that she just needed some space for now. I hate seeing her upset like this and I'm going to fix this whether you like it or not. Don't drag her into this anymore than she already is, alright?" Beast Boy said firmly. He didn't like the way she was so against Raven being his friend. It wasn't her choice, he was an individual with his own rights.

"No it's not alright, but I'm tired, so I'm not going to argue with you." She sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now I'm gonna go home cuz I've got to work on my studies." He said as he gave her quick kiss on cheek and exited her home.

"So stupid."

-8-8-

A/N: "HUSH YO MOUTH TERRA! AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO YOU!"

Anyways, I was reluctant to even stop the chapter here because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go from here. I was debating on keeping the chapter going but I don't want to let go of too much at once. Next one ought to be out soon. I like this chapter personally be because it shows certain character qualities. Anyways, don't forget to review and F&F!

Reviews:

NKcandygirl: I HATE TERRA TOO! And thanks, I liked that chapter too.

Lost In Dreams19: YESS! I made her terrible in this chapter! thankssssss for reviewinggggg!

Curse You Perry The Platypus: I put Melanie on the phone in this chapter because I didn't want to kill you guys with her awesomeness. There'll be more of her in the future!

Guest (if you come back to read this): Yeah, sometimes it's OOC, but as long as it's not OFF THE CHIZAM! I'd totally land a jumbo jet on this!

darkbuter1: Don't we all? (no some of us don't which sucks!)

thanks for reviewing and F&Fing!


	7. You Were Right

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and Terra was sitting at her dinning room table thinking quite frantically. She spoke to herself out loud while sorting through a few of her class folders.

"It's not like I really care if I break his heart. Why would I? I don't. But I don't want to give that stupid Raven the satisfaction." She felt nauseated just speaking her name. God, the sight of that girl just made her want to vomit. "For all I know, as soon as soon as we break up, that idiot girl will be his rebound!" She said angrily. She folded an old homework assignment in half and stuck it into the back of the pocket in the folder.

"I just hate her so much! I wish there was something I could do to the both of them. I'll get to punish Gar for...nothing really." She realized that she didn't have anything to punish Beast Boy for. He'd only treated her with the upmost respect and love. He was honestly the guy that every girl wanted. With his sandy blonde hair that was just long enough to cover the tops of his ears. He had such a beautiful smile. It was always so warm and inviting. And his eyes. Oh God his eyes. It was just like staring into two beautiful jade jewels. In those eyes was pure innocence with a slight hint of trust. He was always so trusting, a little too trusting.

His body was lean yet sculpted. His shoulders were a bit broader than when he was younger now that he was sixteen. He had grown much taller also. Even taller than Robin.

"He's gonna get his heart broken eventually. Might as well be someone that was worth the time." She said. She brushed off any remaining guilt for hurting him although he'd done nothing. "But Raven. She deserves to be punished. But I don't know what to do to her. She's so fucking flawless! Everyone loves her! Teachers, adults, girls and guys! Guys are always so interested in getting her attention and she turns them down. Every. Single. Time. I literally have to throw myself at guys, except for Gar. He'd probably die for me." She organized the last of her folders and put them away in her book bag. She only had a few moments to wrap up her thoughts when her doorbell rang.

She tried to push any remaining anger off of the look on her face then opened the door.

"Hey baby." Said Aqualad as he leaned down and gave her a quick yet passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled wildly.

"Get in here, stupid." Terra said playfully as she stepped aside. Aqualad came in and sat on couch as is he had lived there his whole life. Terra took a seat next to him and got comfortable in his arms after closing the door.

"Man, I missed this place. I missed my home in general." He said as he looked around. "So, did you dump Gar yet?"

"No, I was going to today. I already told him to meet me at the park tonight at eight. I hope I don't regret this."

Aqualad gave her an odd look and said, "Regret? What?"

"Not dumping him. I mean, this'll give that stupid Raven loads of satisfaction. All this time she knew that I was going to dump Gar, and she tried to tell him. But you know how love struck Gar is and they ended up in a huge fight about it. Now, I'd be proving her right." She finished and sighed. Decisions, decisions. There was no doubt that she wanted Aqualad, but, something was tugging within her. Perhaps maybe her conscious? Not that she would listen to it. It just made her feel a little guilty is all.

She'd always dreamt of being that girl that had every guy wrapped around her finger. And so far, Beast Boy was the first. All the others weren't as attached and in love as him. And what made her feel worse was that the girl she hated most had that.

She was so far from normality though. Terra couldn't understand it. Guys would just die over her shoulder length; violet locks that she would occasionally curl which made the boys melt. And they were always asking what her chakra was and why she wore it. She had the curvy body that every girl craved and desired. Her eyes were just as beautiful as Beast Boy's yet they spoke different words. They screamed out longing and suppression. They glistened in the light and showed sheer perfection. Terra detested those eyes. She cursed them, she cursed them to hell! Those big, amethyst colored eyes that understood what everyone was saying and could see right into you and through the facade.

"What's wrong with Raven being right?" Asked Aqualad.

"It's nothing." She decided to just keep her feelings of hatred towards the empath a secret. No one else would understand anyways.

-8-8-

"Omg guys are so annoying!" Melanie complained to Raven. They had met up at a nearby cafe to talk and catch up on some things.

"Yeah, I know. I've never even had a boyfriend and I'm in bigger boy troubles than a girl with one." Said Raven with a sigh. She rested her chin on her palm and placed her elbow on the table.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that scone?" Melanie asked. Raven shook her head in response and Melanie took the scone and began to devour it. "Oh my gawd! These are so good!"

"Yeah." Raven sighed out.

"You okay?" asked Melanie.

"Not really. I don't like this whole thing. I just want everything to be normal again."

"Don't you love guy drama?" Melanie asked sarcastically. "Maybe if you'd actually go out with the guys that ask you, you'd be prepared."

"Guys don't ask me out. What are you talking about?" She asked clueless.

"Oh don't deny it. There are stupid assholes that ask you out at total random. And you turn them down." Said Melanie

"I don't understand why. I'm nothing all that special." Said Raven, looking down at the table. "They should be chasing after you or someone that's worth the struggle."

"Stop talking like that." Melanie demanded. "You're pretty, smart, and above most of the guys heads. They don't even understand anything about you yet they still love you." Raven still wasn't convinced.

"Rachael, haven't you noticed that you hang out with the three most popular guys in the school? And Kori is probably the most popular girl along with you."

"What about Terra?" Asked Raven.

"Well, let's just say, not all guys want to get into a girl's pants." Rachael scoffed in response and took another sip of her tea. "It's true. I've actually been out with some of the guys that are after you. Although they're juniors but whatever. The point is that they weren't douche bags. I wouldn't have gone out with them otherwise. So now that that's out of the way, why don't you at least try dating?"

Raven sighed and said, "I can't. It's not completely the guys. It's mostly me." She said. Yes the guys were...annoying. But she was the biggest burden on her own love life.

-8-8-

Beast Boy arrived at the park in downtown at about eight. He had fixed himself up quite nicely. He hadn't gone to the extreme or anything, just a nice (green) shirt and some cologne. Terra hadn't told him why they were meeting here and he was hoping that it was all positive.

Finally he saw her sitting on the bench staring out at the pond. He approached and took a seat as well.

"Hey." He said sweetly. She smiled softly.

"Hi." She said simply.

"So, what're we gonna do here? Anything special?" asked Gar.

"Well, yes." Said Terra. She stared down at her hands as she prepared her speech to him. "You see well, I just want to tell you that you're an amazing guy and you're so sweet."

"Why thank you." He said rather flattered yet confused on why that mattered.

"But, there's something else." Said Terra. "All that time that Raven had been telling you that I was going to break your heart and that I didn't feel the same for you as you did for me. I hate to prove her right but she is. I don't love you anymore than a friend and I'm so sorry but she was right about Aqualad too. I took you for granted and for that I apologize, but I think that we should part our ways." She finished her explanation and looked up. She braced herself for she wouldn't know how he'd react.

To her surprise, Beast Boy simply got up and walked away. She thought he would be more dramatic and make a huge deal. But, he had just stood up and calmly walked off. He didn't look mad, he didn't look angry, he didn't even have any expression on his face. And at that moment, Terra's conscious finally kicked in, and this time...she felt the guilt that she never thought she was going to feel.

-8-8-

Raven sat on her couch in her living room with her lights dim and a cup of tea while reading. She was trying to relax and take a breath before another escapade of drama arose. She was just about to flip the page when she heard a knock on her door. Sighing, she stood and headed for the door after placing the book down on the coffee table. She opened it to a slight surprise.

"Beast Boy?" Asked Raven concerned. She had never seen him look so depressed and hurt. He looked up and tried to give her a ghost of a smile, but it only lasted a second.

"Hey Rae." He said trying to sound as happy as could, but the sadness overcame his efforts and it came out in a soft, cracked voice.

"Are you alright?" Asked Raven.

"Not really. Could I come in? I need to tell you some things." Raven nodded and stepped aside for him to enter. He walked slowly and focused on his feet as he moved. He took at seat on her couch and slumped in it immediately. Raven took a seat in her recliner, but of course, didn't recline.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Well, Terra dumped me." He bit his lip and kept staring at his hands.

Raven wasn't all that surprised. "Oh."

"She told me to meet her at the park tonight, so I did." Said Beast Boy. "I came and it hadn't even been a full 2 minutes when she started confessing that you had been right all along and she told me I was a great guy but that we should part our ways." His lip started to quiver and he didn't know if he really wanted to cry. He felt so miserable at the moment that he was still in shock. But he knew he would break sooner or later.

"And I know, you told me so. And you can rub it in my face all you want because I deserve it."

"I'm not going to rub it in your face because you don't deserve it." Said Raven. She stood and sat next to him knowing that he would need her comfort soon. "If anything, I'm kind of proud of you." She said awkwardly. Beast Boy have her an odd look and she went ahead with her explanation.

"I know, I got so upset that you didn't believe me, but now that I think about it, I can't help but he proud of you. I told you that your girlfriend was cheating on you, was going to dump you, and didn't even like you. But you chose not to believe me and kept to your promise to always be loyal and honest to her and I admire that. " She explained.

"But I made a promise to you as my best friend to always trust and be loyal to you too." Said Beast Boy. "So, what is that saying?"

"It's saying that you were in love. You blinded by it, that wasn't anything you could completely control."

"I was blinded alright." Said Beast Boy, scoffing slightly. "Do you know how much it hurt to hear her say those words? After all of this time of denying and refusing the truth, she comes right out and says it. It's like she doesn't even care. She could go and make out with Aqualad one day, then go on a date with me the next day like nothing had happened." He put his face in his hands and he could feel that the dam was about to break.

"And the worst part of it all is that...I hurt you and everyone that cared for me so much for someone who didn't even want me." He said, his voice started to feel shaky. Raven felt her heart sink at the sight of him. He wasn't going to get over this well. Not that it mattered now. This was his time to wallow in sadness and self-pity. This was his time to mourn his love for the blonde. This was his time to hurt.

"It's not your fault that she did what she did." Said Raven. "She obviously couldn't see the amazing guy you are. I mean, you're sweet, loyal, honest, trusting and above all, you're loving. You love people who may not deserve to have so much affection. You've been wanting Terra since the eighth grade and when you finally got her, it's only expected that you would only fall deeper in love with her."

"I'm sorry you had to come to grips with your reality in such a sudden manner and I know you shouldn't let this be a burden forever. But, this is your time to mourn your love for her. This is your time to wallow in self-pity and wonder where you went wrong. This is your time to hurt. So I'm telling you now, that I'm here for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. So don't keep everything inside because right now, you've got the one person in the world that'll never leave you." She finished and looked up from the spot on the floor she had been gazing at.

Beast Boy couldn't hold it in any longer and let the dam break. He let Raven's words sink in and he knew they were the truth. This was his time to cry and feel terrible. It's the only way he'd ever be able to heal. The tears began to pour out of his eyes and he fell over to his side onto Raven's lap. He continued to sob only soaking her jeans. His shoulders heaved with each miserable cry. Raven lazily rubbed small circles on his back not only to sooth him, but to let him know that she was there and wasn't going to leave him to fight this battle alone.

A/N: Read this or nothing in this story will make sense anymore. Okay, so I explained how Beast Boy and Raven looked because I realized that he couldn't go to school, be green and not be noticed as a superhero. So he wears a holographic ring, DUH! So I described what he looked like to other girls. I described Raven because I felt like it. And they probably won't go on any missions. Why did I tell you that? And, chapter 5, when Starfire left the restaurant and said "No wonder Raven said she hated you." or something like that. Starfire didn't know why, that's why she asked them of they were still friends. She kept trying to get it out of them, but Terra did it for them. Okay, you're good now. Yay that was like, a terribly long update. I suck!

Reviews:

**Nos842reborn: **Thank you. It is interesting!

**DaniiBabii: **THANK you for loving it!

** : **Yay I know, it was fluffy. I don't think this fluffy tho. Yeah, and I wasn't trying to make Terra as bad as I could have. THANK YOU

**Lost In Dreams19: **YEP YEP YEP, I FEEL YA! Nope, is not bad that you couldn't wait for him to be dumped. He was being a jerk!

**Sunshine-Midnight123: **Yeah I know, autocorrect on my iPod isn't that great so I made sure to edit it this time because I'm a grammar freak! Yep, it appears that way. (He's so naïve)

**NKcandygirl: **I think the feelings mutual. I'll get the torch if you get the pitchfork! Haha, but yeah, thankas!

**Curse You Perry The Platypus: **Oh yeah Melanie is awesomeness! I don't know why, but I think I'm going to have a lot more of her! And of course I read your reviews! Makes me flattered when the day after I update you review. Warms meh heart! Thankas for reviewing!


End file.
